


Klarentine's new friend

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Hedwidgeon (Hedwig/Pigwidgeon) [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Ooooo, who?
Relationships: Hedwig/Pigwidgeon (Harry Potter)
Series: Hedwidgeon (Hedwig/Pigwidgeon) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062413





	Klarentine's new friend

Our tale begins in a barn in the countryside, Hedwig and Pigwidgeon are talking about their young human friend Klarentine.

Pigwidgeon asked, "Where has Klara been lately?"

Hedwig shrugged. "She's probably just been busy with all the daily chores that she agreed to do to let us stay here."

Pigwidgeon said, "Maybe, but she usually visits every morning at the very least."

Hedwig smiled. "Oh, look. Here she comes now, she has a new friend with her."

Klarentine entered the barn with a boy the owls had never seen hanging around the farm before.

She smiled. "Wig and Pig, this is my new friend Timothy from school. He wanted to meet you both because he loves owls."

The two owls flew down to the ground.

Klarentine told him, "They want you to say something, Tim. Go on, they don't bite."

Timothy stated, "Hello there, little owls. It's nice to meet you."

Hedwig flew onto one shoulder and Pigwidgeon flew onto the other.

Klarentine grinned. "That means they like you. Oh, I'm so glad they like you!"


End file.
